Berjalan Bersama
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Warna matanya seperti musim gugur, tapi saat kau menatapnya terasa seperti musim panas, dan saat aku terus memandang matanya, aku rasa aku mulai jatuh cinta - Rukia Kuchiki


**Berjalan Bersama**

.

.

.

 **Berjalan Bersama**

Disclimer : Om Tite Kubo.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Ichigo K. – Rukia K.

Rated : T+

Genre : Drama/Romance.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Tangannya menarik rak kedua dari atas, menatap agak lama pada beberapa dasi, ia memilih dasi berwarna agak terang hari ini, hanya sekedar membangkitkan moodnya yang bobrok karena kemarin menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasihnya. Haruskah ia bercerita juga tentang mantan kekasihnya? Baiklah sedikit saja, mereka berkencan hampir 4 tahun, dan lagi, mereka adalah teman satu SMA.

Tapi ya... memang mereka tidak berjodoh.

Ia menatap wajahnya di kaca sambil mengenakan jas, berpose keren dan tersenyum.

"Ichi- _nii_! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriakan Karin membuatnya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dari tangga ia bisa melihat kedua adiknya, Yuzu yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan Karin yang sibuk menata meja, ia tidak melihat ayahnya yang selalu heboh-kapan pun.

"Selamat pagi semua," sapanya ceria, dia mengambil duduk di depan adik tertuanya. "Kemana _Oyaji_?" dia menatap kedua adiknya bergantian.

" _Tou-chan_ sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit pagi-pagi." Sahut Yuzu.

Karin menaruh gelasnya. "Kenapa _Tou-chan_ rajin sekali?"

"Tidak biasanya." Gumamnya pelan.

Ia memasukkan satu suap besar kare ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

"Ada operasi mendadak," Yuzu mengelap mulutnya dengan gerakan pelan. "Ichi- _nii_ bisa kau mengantarku ke sekolah? Karin- _nee_ harus pergi ke Karakura."

Ia menatap Karin.

Karin balik menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Karin datar.

"Mau apa kau ke sana?"

Karin menyandarkan punggungnya. "Aku pergi kesana karena pekerjaan," Karin menghela napasnya tenang. "ini sudah 6 tahun, dan kemarin kau melihatnya menikah-lupakan dia dan berhenti membenci Karakura."

"Cih." Decihnya kesal.

"Yang dikatakan Karin- _nee_ benar, Ichi- _nii_ harus melupakannya dan antarkan aku bekerja."

"Baiklah~ baiklah~ kenapa kalian tidak begitu pengertian padaku." Maklumi saja, dia sangat sensitif dengan Karakura.

Karin menatapnya dengan malas, "Berhentilah terlihat seperti orang yang paling menderita di dunia Ichi- _nii_."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki- _san_ aku membawa berkas kasus dari Hitsugaya- _san_ , dia ingin kau melihatnya."

Ia menerima sejumlah berkas itu dengan satu tangan, dengan santai membukanya pelan, meneliti setiap kata di dalamnya, dahinya berkerut tajam saat ada yang tidak bisa ia pahami, dia bekerja sebagai pengacara di salah satu firma hukum no. 2 di Tokyo, apa dengan begitu dia terlihat keren sekarang?

"Terima kasih Dokugamine- _san_."

Dengan masih membawa berkas kasus itu, Ichigo berjalan ke ruangan teman satu angkatannya.

"Pagi Toushiro."

"Pagi Kurosaki."

Wajahnya berubah datar. "Ini musim panas kenapa pagimu begitu dingin?" dia berjalan mendekat. "aku sudah melihat tentang kasus yang kau tunjukkan padaku, bukankah ini hanya kasus pro bono biasa?"

Toushiro menghentikan jarinya di atas keyboard.

Ia hanya menatap laki-laki berambut putih itu dalam diam.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir sama denganmu, tapi saat aku meninjau ke sana langsung, terasa sangat aneh," Toushiro tersenyum tipis padanya. "terima kasih sudah melihatnya, sekarang kau boleh pergi."

"Ap-apa?!"

"Aku yakin kau tahu pintu keluar dimana."

Ichigo menutup pintu dengan kesal, melihat Toushiro yang kembali terfokus pada komputernya. "Dasar makhluk kutub."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Ichigo mencoba tersenyum lebar ketika adiknya melambai padanya, biasanya Karinlah yang bertugas menjemput dan mengantar Yuzu saat bekerja, ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu karena beban pekerjaannya, tapi jika Karin bertugas ke luar kota dia yang harus menggantikannya, dia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya pulang sendirian dengan transportasi umum-dia terlalu khawatir.

Yuzu terlihat menggandeng seorang anak kecil.

Berambut hitam dengan warna mata violet keperakan, sesekali anak kecil itu tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Yuzu.

"Ichi- _nii_ kuharap kau tidak begitu sibuk," Yuzu tersenyum padanya. "kita harus menunggu sebentar lagi, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendirian menunggu Ibunya."

"Tidak masalah."

"Terima kasih Ichi- _nii_."

Dia berjongkok. "Apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?" dan tersenyum lebar.

Anak kecil itu hanya diam menatapnya. Senyumannya luntur.

"Kulihat tadi kau tertawa bersamanya," jarinya menunjuk Yuzu. "kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban, anak kecil itu hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya menatapku? Apa karena aku terlalu tampan?" dia tersenyum bangga.

"Apa _Oji-chan_ perlu kaca?"

Dia mengerutkan alisnya sebal, kenapa anak sekecil ini bisa bicara sekasar itu, terutama pada orang tua yang tidak dikenalnya, apa orang tuanya tidak mengajarinya sopan santun, membuatnya gemas saja.

"Rei- _chan_ kali ini aku setuju denganmu." Sahut Yuzu dengan tertawa keras.

Ichigo melihat adiknya dengan wajah aneh. "Hentikan tawamu Yuzu, itu tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Baiklah, nah~ Rei- _chan_ sebagai permintaan maaf pada _Oji-chan_ , bagaimana jika kau memperkenalkan diri hm?" Yuzu ikut berjongkok ria bersamanya. "jika tidak _Oji-chan_ pasti sedih."

"Baiklah," anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar padanya. "Namaku Rei Kuchiki, umurku 6 tahun, senang bisa bertemu _Oji-chan_."

"Aku merasa sangat aneh saat dia memanggilku _Oji-chan Oji-chan_."

Ichigo menghela napas lelah, ketika dia berdiri sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru berhenti di depannya, karena dia seorang pengacara dia tahu jika para pemilik mobil seperti ini bukan orang sembarangan, semua kliennya seperti itu, menghitung harga yang dikenakan anak kecil disampingnya saja dia paham.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata violet, begitu cantik dengan setelan baju kerja berwarna putih hingga membuatnya tidak berkedip, aura tegas begitu menguar saat wanita itu menatapnya.

"Apa aku membuatmu menunggu Yuzu- _san_?" perempuan itu terlihat seumuran dengannya. "Maafkan aku, ada rapat penting yang tidak bisa aku tunda."

Ia hanya menatap dalam diam ketika perempuan itu sudah berdiri di depannya, tersenyum begitu manis pada Yuzu, dia juga ingin... mendapatkan senyum itu.

Perempuan itu meliriknya sekilas.

"Tidak masalah Rukia- _san_ , aku tidak tega membiarkan Rei- _chan_ menunggumu sendirian." Yuzu meliriknya. "Dan perkenalkan ini..."

Ichigo berdehem pelan, membahasi tenggorokannya yang dari tadi kering.

Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Senang bisa mengenal anda."

Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Perkenalkan saya Rukia Kuchiki, senang bisa berkenalan dengan anda Kurosaki- _san_ ," perempuan bernama Rukia itu tersenyum padanya, dan melepas genggaman tangannya dengan pelan. "Rei kemarilah."

Dia jelas. Jelas-jelas terpesona.

" _Kaa-chan_ kenapa kau lama sekali?" anak kecil itu berlari pada perempuan itu.

Tunggu-apa?! Tapi-ini gila.

Dia terdiam. Mulutnya tertutup rapat dan wajahnya tidak berekspresi.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Yuzu- _san_ , Kurosaki- _san_ , Rei ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka." Perempuan itu kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Sampai jumpa Yuzu- _sensei_ dan _Oji-chan_." Anak kecil itu membungkuk padanya dan Yuzu.

Matanya masih menatap mobil perempuan itu, ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dalam pikirannya, sangat-sangat aneh dan tidak logis, dia ingin sekali bertanya.

"Ichi- _nii_? Ichi- _nii_? Apa kau mendengarku?"

"Eh?!" lain kali, jika dia bertemu lagi-tidak! Dia harus menemui perempuan itu lagi-pasti. "Ah! Kita pulang."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Sekali dalam sebulan dia akan menghabiskan sabtu malamnya di dalam klub, sekedar berkumpul dan melihat orang menari dengan gila dari atas, sejauh ini masih belum ada yang memutuskan untuk menikah diantara teman-temannya, mereka masih sibuk menikmati hidup-begitu juga dengannya.

"Ada apa dengan dahimu Renji?"

Ia tidak bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat benjolan biru di dahi sahabatnya, "tapi kau terlihat cocok seperti itu. Hahaha!"

"Sialan. Tutup mulut jeruk." Renji menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Kurosaki." Sahut Toushiro cuek.

"Kau juga pendek, tutup mulutmu."

Renji terlihat begitu meratapi benjolan di dahinya, memang terlihat sangat sakit, selain mereka bertiga ada dua orang lainnya yang belum datang, mereka adalah teman satu SMA, saat perkuliahan di mulai hanya dia dan Toushiro yang masuk satu fakultas, dan ketiga lainnya masuk di fakultas yang berbeda-beda.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Shuuhei datang dengan membawa segelas alkohol.

"Hari ini begitu melelahkan." Ishida menghempaskan badannya kasar di sofa.

Toushiro menenteng gelas alkoholnya, "Ini memang hari yang melelahkan, terutama jika kau habis menghadiri pernikahan mantan kekasihmu-bukan begitu Kurosaki?"

"Kau menghadirinya?!" teriak Renji tidak percaya.

"Tahan suaramu Renji, kau tidak melihat wajah merananya dari tadi." Sahut Ishida cuek.

Shuuhei berdiri, "Karena sudah berlalu, lupakan! Ayo kita ke bawah Ichigo, dan menari sampai puas!"

Ia berjalan cepat akibat tarikan Shuuhei, begitu banyak orang yang menari, beberapa perempuan juga berpakaian sangat minim-tidak menghiraukan laki-laki yang menatapnya, hei~ dirinya tidak termasuk, dia ingin menjaga kehormatan kedua mata dan jiwanya.

"Berikan aku satu."

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di meja bar, tersenyum lelah melihat Shuuhei yang masih menari bebas di tengah-dengan beberapa perempuan, bukan pemandangan yang langka.

"Berikan aku ini juga."

Dia memutar tubuhnya.

Melihat seorang perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya, rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir tinggi, lipstik warna wine yang dipakainya, dan gaun malam berwarna biru dongker yang sukses membuatnya tampak lebih seksi.

Ia tersenyum puas.

"Kita bertemu lagi Kuchiki- _san_." Perempuan itu menatapnya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak percaya bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini Kurosaki- _san_."

Aura ketegasan yang sebelumnya menguar berganti menjadi aura yang sangat menawan, dia kembali berpikir mana ada perempuan seperti ini adalah seorang ibu, bukankah itu sangat aneh? Semua yang ada pada Rukia Kuchiki sangat tidak mungkin menjadi seorang ibu.

"Kuchiki- _san_... kau sangat cantik malam ini."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

"Kurosaki- _san_... benar?"

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, genggamannya pada kaleng jusnya mengerat, ia hanya bisa tersenyum sangat canggung ketika perempuan itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hai Kuchiki- _san_." Dia mengangkat jusnya.

Sejak bertemu di klub malam waktu itu Ichigo berusaha menghilangkan niat untuk bisa bertemu dengan perempuan di depannya, dia bahkan menyuruh sekretarisnya menjemput Yuzu, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Rukia lagi, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Tapi... ada rasa kecewa. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa jatuh cinta lagi-tapi kenapa harus istri orang?!

"Apa yang membuatmu di sini?"

"Aku lembur." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Rukia, karena itu akan berakibat buruk untuk jantungnya.

"Apa pengacara juga sesibuk itu?" Rukia tertawa, "kupikir hanya orang kantoran seperti kami yang suka menghabiskan malam di kantor." Rukia beralih duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau... seorang pegawai kantor?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pengangguran?" Rukia kembali tertawa.

"Tidak," dia berdehem. "apa kantormu ada di sekitar sini? Firma kami ada di sebelah." Dia menunjuk gedung tinggi berwarna putih.

Rukia menaruh minumnya.

Perempuan itu menatapnya dengan senyum. "Aku bekerja di sana," tangannya menunjuk gedung tepat di depan kantornya. "jika kau punya waktu, ke sanalah, katakan saja kau ingin bertemu denganku."

Dia terdiam.

"Kuchi... ki Group?"

"Hn. Kuchiki Group," Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya. "menyenangkan bisa berbicara denganmu Ichigo-oh! Apa aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu? Kau juga bisa memanggilku Rukia."

Dia kembali terdiam-kali ini terpesona.

Kalian tahu, perempuan di depannya begitu penuh kejutan, bagaimana dia tidak bisa jatuh hati dengan perempuan seperti ini.

"Ichigo?"

Dia hanya bisa melihat bibir Rukia ketika mengucapkan namanya.

Dia tahu pipinya juga memerah saat ini.

"Ru... kia."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Ichigo membuka matanya, melihat gordennya bersinar karena cahaya dari luar, di hari libur dia tidak ingin pergi kemana pun, dia tidak akan bergerak kemana pun bahkan untuk makan. Lama terdiam membuatnya terpikir Rukia, entah karena terhipnotis perempuan itu atau dia memang menyukainya, tapi berbicara dengan Rukia memang menyenangkan-dia merasa nyaman.

Tapi... kenapa harus ada tapi lagi di antara mereka?!

Sial.

"Kenapa dia harus istri orang!" teriaknya kesal. "dia bahkan sudah punya anak." Ichigo menutup matanya rapat.

"Dan bodohnya aku menyukainya."

"Siapa?" tanya Karin.

Kedua mata Ichigo terbuka lebar. "Apa?"

"Waktunya sarapan. Turunlah."

"Baiklaaah~"

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Ichigo melirik sebuah foto besar yang ditempel tepat di sebelah jendela.

Ia tersenyum sedih, itu pasti foto keluarga milik Rukia, laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Rukia itu pasti suaminya, terlihat begitu dingin dan misterius-ah menatap fotonya saja dia bisa merasakan aura yang sama dengan milik Rukia, orang-orang juga mengatakan, jika kau akan mencintai orang yang berada satu frekuensi denganmu.

Mungkin Rukia juga seperti itu. Terlihat sangat cocok dengan suaminya.

Wajah mereka bahkan hampir sama.

"Kau penasaran siapa itu?"

Ichigo beralih menatap Rukia. "Tidak," ia tersenyum tipis. "kau dan suamimu seperti memiliki aura yang sama." Dia tertawa canggung.

"Suami? Hahaha." Rukia menutup mulutnya karena tertawa keras.

"Ap-apa? Aku hanya mengatakan kalian terlihat cocok."

Rukia tersenyum padanya. "Benarkah kami terlihat seperti itu bagimu?" Rukia menopang wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "kau orang yang pertama mengatakan itu, orang lain selalu bilang jika kami begitu bertolak belakang."

"Maksudnya saling melengkapi?"

"Tidak," Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"dulu kami selalu bertengkar, kau pasti kaget mendengarnya karena dia terlihat dingin di foto, dia hanya kesulitan menunjukkan emosinya, itu saja-tapi sekarang juga kami jarang bertemu."

Ichigo menekuk dahinya, mereka berdua suami istri tapi jarang bertemu? Apa karena dulu mereka selalu bertengkar? Atau karena sudah berpisah dan Rukia mendapatkan hak asuh Rei.

Matanya berharap. "Kalian berpisah?"

"Kami hanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, dia juga tidak lagi tinggal di rumah utama dan aku sering pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis, karena itu kami jarang bertemu."

"Kalian tidak tinggal serumah?" dia bertambah kaget.

"Dia punya rumah sendiri."

"Hubungan kalian terasa sangat aneh." Gumam Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya lekat dengan tersenyum. "Begitu, Apa kau datang ke kantorku hanya ingin menanyakan dia? Kau tidak merindukanku? Aku merindukanmu, sudah satu bulan kita tidak bertemu."

"He?!" apa kini dia terlihat seperti penggoda istri orang. "kenapa aku harus merindukanmu?" sahutnya ragu.

Dia terdiam mendengar Rukia tertawa.

Beberapa kali bertemu dengan Rukia membuatnya paham, jika Rukia adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa membuat lelucon.

"Aku hanya menebaknya, saat kau masuk tadi bola matamu membesar saat melihatku, kupikir kau merindukanku. Jadi aku menjawabnya-jika aku juga merindukanmu." Rukia menyenderkan punggungnya.

"Aku kesini tidak bermaksud menemuimu, aku kesini karena temanku, lalu aku ingat kau juga bekerja di sini-karena itu aku hanya ingin menyapamu," dia tertawa pelan. "kenapa kau percaya diri sekali jika aku merindukanmu?"

Terjadi lagi,

Dia terhanyut saat berbicara dengan Rukia.

"Aku..." Rukia memanyunkan bibirnya. "juga percaya jika kau menyukaiku."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Ia bekerja semalaman untuk menyusun bukti-bukti persidangan, melihat angka dan huruf berjam-jam membuat matanya lelah, apa pun itu ia berakhir tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, kini ia harus mencari tempat makan yang bisa membuat _mood_ nya kembali.

Saat akan melangkah lebih jauh ia melihat gedung di depan kantornya, ia ingin sekali mengajak Rukia sarapan-tapi penampilannya kini begitu buruk untuk menemui Rukia, mungkin lain kali, dia pasti makan bersama Rukia.

Ia menatap piring kosong di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Dia menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

"Ichigo?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti.

Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminum kopi, ia menaruh gelasnya begitu saja, tatapan matanya berubah sendu, kini suasana paginya bertambah buruk saja.

"Pagi Tatsuki." Sapanya.

Perempuan berambut pendek itu duduk di depannya dengan semangat. "Apa kau habis lembur tadi malam?"

Ichigo...

"Kau terlihat kusut Ichigo." Lanjut perempuan di depannya.

Dia...

"Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat sekali?" sahutnya kalem. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama, selain Rukia dia lebih ingin menghindari perempuan ini, dulu dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, tapi entah sejak kapan dia mulai lelah menatap masa lalunya.

"Ini pagi yang cerah, apa salahnya kalau bersemangat."

"Benar 'kah?"

Tatsuki benar, ini pagi yang cerah, apa salahnya jika bersemangat. "kau benar, ini pagi yang cerah, tapi bisakah aku bicara jujur padamu? Aku ingin sekali mengatakannya." Lanjut Ichigo.

Inikah akhirnya.

"Bicaralah..."

"Aku ingin kau tidak bersikap baik lagi padaku." Ichigo menatap Tatsuki tanpa ekspresi.

Akhirnya terucap.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum tipis, melihat keluar kaca, "Aku hanya berpikir, terus terjebak dalam masa lalu juga tidak baik, karena itu berhentilah bersikap baik padaku-aku ingin menghapus apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita. Bukankah kau dulu juga memintaku untuk melakukannya juga?"

"Kau benar," Tatsuki menghembuskan napas pelan. "boleh aku tahu siapa perempuan itu?"

"Siapa?"

Tatsuki tersenyum. "Aku yakin kita mempunyai alasan yang sama, aku memintamu karena aku bertemu dengan suamiku, kau mungkin telah bertemu seseorang bukan?"

"Bertemu seseorang..."

Mungkinkah Rukia? Tapi Rukia perempuan yang sudah bersuami, kenapa juga dia berusaha sekeras itu sampai meminta Tatsuki untuk tidak bersikap baik lagi padanya, apakah itu benar? Perasaannya yang begitu menyebalkan itu, ini bukankah artinya dia mulai tergila-gila pada Rukia, apa yang harus dia lakukan...

Perasaan ini...

Haruskah sampai seperti itu.

"Siapa pun perempuan itu jangan lupa undang aku ke pernikahan kalian."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

"Aku sering bersamanya saat Rukia mulai sibuk, Rei tidak suka bermain bersama orang asing-itu juga mungkin ajaran yang Rukia berikan," Renji menghela napas lelah. "Rei paham jika Rukia tidak selalu bisa menemaninya, aku juga tidak tahu jika anak sekecil itu bisa berpikir dewasa."

Ichigo menutup map kasusnya, "Dia hanya ingin memahami ibunya."

Renji menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Hm... dia hanya ingin memahami ibunya." Sahut Renji menirunya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau meniru ucapanku Babon, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa pun," Renji menatapnya tidak percaya. "apa yang sebenarnya kau permasalahkan? Aku hanya mengikuti ucapanmu."

"Kau seperti mengejekku?"

Renji mendengus kasar. "Kau-gila?! Bisakah kau tidak membuatku kesal, setidaknya berdamailah denganku hari ini-pekerjaanku di kantor juga banyak, dan kau mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu, tidak masuk akal."

Dia terdiam.

Ada yang membuatnya tidak bisa menerimanya, dia hanya menyebut Rukia adalah ibu Rei, apa karena itu ia merasa tidak terima, dan justru marah pada Renji? Apa benar...

Dan sepertinya benar.

Dia tidak ingin fakta itu menjadi kenyataan. Kini dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Rukia sudah milik orang lain, kini dia benar-benar menginginkan Rukia untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf aku sedang tidak fokus Renji," dia berdehem.

"sebenarnya aku beberapa kali bertemu ibunya, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu tentang ayahnya-aku bertanya hanya karena penasaran." Lanjut Ichigo gugup.

"Maksudmu Byakuya Kuchiki? Kupikir lebih mudah untukmu bertemu dengannya dari pada Rukia, Kuchiki- _san_ adalah jaksa paling terkenal di kantor kejaksaan, kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya di pengadilan?"

Ichigo hanya menggeleng.

"Ah~ benar 'kah? Mungkin kau belum mendapat kasus yang ditangani departemennya, dia bukan orang yang suka tersenyum, sangat berbeda dengan Rukia." Ucap Renji.

Ichgo menghela napas lelah. "Kau benar, dia bahkan tidak tersenyum di foto keluarganya, aku heran kenapa Rukia mencintai orang seperti itu."

"Tidak ada salahnya mencintai kakak sendirinya."

Tunggu-aneh. Kakak?

"Apa maksud-"

"Seperti Yuzu dan Karin mencintaimu." Renji tersenyum padanya.

Dia mulai gila.

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

"Senang melihatmu ada di sini."

Ichigo tersenyum, ia menaruh mienya di meja dan menarik kursi mundur untuk duduk, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari perempuan di depannya, ia tidak bisa mengkontrol ekspresi senangnya saat ini.

Rukia membalas senyumnya. "Kupikir kau tidak akan ke sini lagi, aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

Rukia kelihatan lelah.

"Kau terlihat jelek."

"Siapa? Aku?" Rukia melihat pakaiannya. "begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus di selesaikan, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, karena itu aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, kantorku sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan rumah." Rukia meminum habis birnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Kau lembur?" tanya Rukia.

Dengan keadaan acak-acakan pun Rukia tetap cantik di matanya, sekali lagi apa yang sering orang bilang tentang tidak perlu menjadi cantik karena ketika mereka sudah menyukaimu kau akan selalu terlihat cantik, kini dia merasakannya juga-setelah sekian lama.

"Banyak kasus yang belum selesai," Ichigo tertawa pelan. "kurasa kita sedang bernasib sama."

Rukia terdiam, dan dia pun sama.

Ia melihat wajah Rukia yang sedang menatap langit, "Apa Rei baik-baik saja jika kau tidak pulang ke rumah? Aku menebak jika kau sering lembur, aku berpikir dia pasti kesepian di rumah." Ichigo mencoba kembali berbicara.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan perusahaan begitu saja-karena hanya aku yang mengurusnya sekarang," Rukia menghela napas lelah.

"semua tanggung jawab di berikan padaku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain meninggalkannya di rumah sendirian atau bersama ayahnya, apa aku terlihat kejam?" Rukia menatapnya.

"Tidak," Ichigo menggeleng. "kau hanya tidak punya pilihan, apa di rumah benar-benar tidak ada orang-maksudku keluargamu?"

"Tidak ada, yang tinggal di rumah utama hanya aku dan Rei sejak ayahnya pindah," Rukia tersenyum. "sedangkan kakeknya tinggal di Amerika, dia kadang sesekali pulang untuk melihat cucunya-hanya... sesekali. Keluarga kami begitu sibuk bukan?"

"Mungkin." Sahutnya pelan.

Ia ingin menghibur Rukia.

Ia ingin Rukia tahu jika bisa bersandar padanya.

"Apa keluarga kaya memang selalu seperti itu?" ia tidak bisa membuang waktunya bersama Rukia hanya untuk berdiam-diaman.

"Seperti apa?"

"Dari yang kudengar tadi, keluarga kalian terlihat begitu suram, kau tahu biasanya di dalam drama keluarga kaya memang punya kisah menyedihkan, entah tentang apa pun itu, kupikir keluargamu juga-kalian kaya." Ia menjawab dengan enteng.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar setuju denganmu-aku mengakuinya, tapi dulu keluarga kami tidak seperti ini," Rukia tertawa canggung.

"keluarga kami memang dari dulu tinggal di Amerika, lalu kakakku pindah kesini, kemudian aku menyusulnya untuk mengatur perusahaan-saat itu aku masih terlalu muda, kupikir lebih baik jika kakakku yang mengambil alih, dia jauh lebih sempurna di posisi itu-tapi dia menolaknya." Lanjut Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa. "Kutebak jika kakakmu itu lebih suka tentang hukum daripada bisnis."

"Oh! Kau benar, bagaimana kau tahu?" Rukia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu dari Renji, jika kakakmu adalah seorang jaksa, kau tahu aku juga sempat salah paham, kukira kakakmu adalah suamimu haha," Ichigo menatap langit. "jangan salahkan aku, itu karena Rei memanggilmu ibu, itu juga membuatku terlihat bodoh."

Rukia tertawa. "Kau memang terlihat bodoh, tapi aku menyukainya."

Dia merona, padahal Rukia hanya berkata menyukainya-dikondisi yang memalukan.

"Kau..." Ia menelan ludah.

Matanya dan mata Rukia bertemu. "mau makan bersamaku?"

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Ini makan malam paling tidak romantis yang pernah ia lakukan, ia hanya mengikuti saran Yuzu untuk makan di sini, dari penjelasan Yuzu tempat ini begitu bagus dan makanannya juga enak, dan lebih menyakinkan lagi harus reservasi lebih dulu jika ingin dapat meja, dan bodohnya dia juga percaya begitu saja, dia sama sekali tidak ingat selera adiknya!

"Wahh~ kau pasti begadang mendapatkan meja di sini." Rukia terlihat terpesona dengan begitu banyaknya orang yang berada di sini, mata Rukia tidak berhenti berkedip senang melihat orang-orang di sampingnya.

"Ini bukan yang kuharapkan." Ucapnya pasrah.

"Ini juga lumayan Ichigo." Jawab Rukia dengan nada begitu senang.

Dia memandang Rukia dengan rasa bersalah.

Perempuan itu begitu senang, dia yakin Rukia tidak pernah makan di tempat seperti ini, lagi-lagi dia terlihat buruk di depan Rukia, jika terus seperti ini bagaimana Rukia bisa suka padanya.

Rukia tertawa pelan kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan malu-malu. "Maaf-aku tidak pernah makan di tempat seramai ini he he, mungkin aku sudah mencoba banyak restoran mahal tapi tidak ada yang spesial, ada harga ada kualitas mungkin seperti itu," mata Rukia menyipit senang. "terkadang aku juga ingin mencoba seperti yang lainnya, terutama restoran yang terkenal di sosial media seperti ini,"

"kalau bukan karenamu mungkin aku hanya akan melihatnya di internet." Lanjut Rukia.

"Kau... menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja, ayo pesan makanan."

Ichigo menyerahkan buku menu pada Rukia, dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika Rukia juga suka hal seperti ini, Rukia seorang pebisnis-dan semua kliennya orang-orang seperti Rukia, mereka cenderung lebih suka makan di restoran mahal.

Rukia menatapnya dengan ragu. "Saat di Seoul aku pernah mencoba semuanya tapi aku tidak tahu seleramu, kau mau yang mana?" Rukia tersenyum bahagia. "Haaa~ semua terlihat enak, tapi aku tidak bisa memakan semuanya."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku ke restoran Korea, aku akan memesan semua yang kau pesan saja-kau bisa pesan semua jika kau mau."

Rukia menatapnya tajam. "Kau mau mati Ichigo?!" Rukia menatap buku menu dengan sedih. "jika aku makan semuanya aku bisa gendut."

Ichigo terdiam.

Dia tahu Rukia begitu imut sekarang-tapi itu sedikit membuatnya syok juga.

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

"Kuchiki- _san_?"

Pria beraura dingin itu berhenti, terlihat kebingungan mencari dirinya, Ichigo dengan senyum lebar melangkah maju, berdiri dengan sopan di depan pria yang pernah ia salah pahami, dilihat dari dekat aura dingin, tegas, dan misterius itu begitu terasa melebihi di foto.

"Anda yang memanggil saya?" Byakuya terlihat tergesa-gesa.

Ichigo menggangguk. "Ya, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Kuchiki- _san_ ," Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya.

Ichigo tersenyum canggung saat Byakuya hanya melihat uluran tangannya, benar juga, dia terlihat mencurigakan sekarang. "saya teman Rukia, dia memberitahu saya jika anda juga orang pengadilan."

"Begitu, Byakuya Kuchiki. Senang bisa bertemu teman Rukia disini." Akhirnya Byakuya menjebat tangannya.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu anda, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Jika benar, orang ini adalah calon kakak iparnya.

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Dia kelelahan, dua hari tidak bisa tidur nyenyak membuat kepalanya pusing, sepertinya tensi darahnya turun, apakah itu juga kategori kekurangan asupan kasih sayang? Dia terlihat begitu mengenaskan, ini pasti akibat terlalu lama sendiri dan stres berkepanjangan.

Dia melihat Rukia keluar dari pintu utama, perempuan itu berpakaian ala kadarnya, dia berjanji akan mengantar Rukia pulang-setelah lemburnya dan Rukia selesai, dan sekarang tepat pukul tiga pagi, jalan atau suasana kantor begitu sepi.

"Kau terlihat lelah Rukia." Ia menatap Rukia yang sibuk memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Benar 'kah?" Rukia melihat wajahnya di kaca spion. "kau juga terlihat berantakan, kau baik-baik saja Ichigo?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa,"

Dia tersenyum melihat raut khawatir Rukia. "aku sangat baik-baik saja, aku justru khawatir padamu, jika terus seperti ini kau bisa masuk rumah sakit," ia mengacak rambut Rukia dengan tangannya. "kau harus menguranginya."

Rukia tersenyum lebar padanya, "Aku akan mencobanya."

Perempuan itu memilih tidur sepanjang perjalanan, rumah Rukia lumayan jauh dari kantor, dan dia juga sengaja membuatnya lebih lama lagi dengan berputar beberapa kali, Rukia baru saja tidur dia tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Ichigo menatap rumah besar bergaya modern di sampingnya.

Terlihat begitu terurus, pasti banyak pelayan yang bekerja di sana, tidak mungkin Rukia yang super sibuk bisa mengurus rumah sebesar ini.

Tatapannya beralih pada Rukia. "Rukia kita sudah sampai," bisiknya sangat pelan, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika melihat wajah tidur Rukia. "kenapa kau begitu cantik?" tanyanya pelan.

"Satu kali saja..." ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Rukia.

Menempelkan bibirnya sepelan mungkin dan mengecup pelan bibir Rukia. "biarkan aku mencuri ini."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang menikmati waktu libur bersama, dan Rukia begitu berapi-api saat mengatakan ingin bersepeda di Taman kota, sejujurnya baginya ini juga pertama kali, kenapa? Karena dia tidak punya pasangan untuk melakukannya.

Jika biasanya Rukia terlihat elegan dan seksi, tapi sekarang dia terlihat seperti murid SMA, baju terusan di atas lutut bermotif bunga-bunga yang lengannya tembus pandang, Rukia juga mengurai rambut panjangnya, _make_ _up_ nya terlihat natural dengan polesan blush tipis.

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti _pedofil_."

Musim yang paling cocok untuk Rukia adalah musim semi. Rukia terlihat lebih manis.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Ia tertawa melihat reaksi Rukia. "Kau terlihat seperti murid SMA jika berdandan seperti ini, aku terlihat seperti om-om yang suka genit padamu, tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh."

"Ha ha," Rukia tertawa keras.

"apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanya Rukia dengan semangat.

Ichigo menyamakan tinggi badan mereka, ia tersenyum, wajahnya juga bersemu merah. "Bagiku kau selalu terlihat cantik," dia memasang helm di kepala Rukia. "jadi pakai helmmu dengan benar, aku tidak ingin kau terluka saat bersepeda nanti."

"Ah! dan ini," ia melilitkan kain di pinggang Rukia. "aku tidak ingin mereka melihat apa yang berada di balik rokmu saat bersepeda."

.

.

.

Berjalan Bersama.

.

.

.

Rukia berlari ke arahnya, ditangannya terlihat sebuah tas berisi kertas yang tidak beraturan, perempuan itu masih tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya, seperti rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana.

Ia memeluk erat Rukia. "Apa semuanya sudah selesai?" badan Rukia terasa mungil di dekapannya.

"Ya. Untuk hari ini."

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang?" agak aneh mengajak berjalan-jalan di malam hari, tapi itu bisa menghilang stres setelah lembur, menghilangkan sejenak beban dengan menikmati udara malam yang dingin, Rukia mungkin membutuhkan udara malam untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

Mereka hanya berjalan menelusuri trotoar, Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, mendengarkan Rukia yang sibuk bercerita padanya, saat seperti ini _image_ elegan, dingin dan seksi milik Rukia hilang begitu saja, Rukia terlihat berkebalikan dari _image_ yang terpancar darinya, sifatnya begitu hangat.

"Bagaimana kabar Rei?" Ia melirik Rukia.

"Byakuya- _nii_ berkata akan mengurangi pekerjaannya dan mengurus Rei lebih lama bersamanya, dia sepertinya ingin menebus waktu yang hilang bersama anaknya," Rukia menyandarkan kepala di lengannya. "mungkin juga dia sedang merindukan istrinya, itu membuatku sedih."

Ia berjalan pelan mengimbangi langkah Rukia.

"Kalau begitu temukan dia dengan wanita lain," Ichigo menatap Rukia.

"seberapa keras kau menghiburnya dia tetap akan merasa sedih, kakakmu mungkin tersenyum padamu dan Rei, itu karena dia tidak ingin kalian khawatir, obat untuk orang sepertinya adalah bertemu orang baru,"

"seperti saat aku bertemu denganmu." Lanjut Ichigo.

Rukia menatapnya bingung. "Bertemu denganku?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo berhenti berjalan.

Dia tertawa pelan.

"Benar, harusnya aku bertemu denganmu lebih awal," ia mendekap wajah Rukia dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. "tapi ini belum terlambat bukan? Jika aku menyukaimu sekarang, he-aku bahkan menyukai berjalan-jalan seperti ini bersamamu," ia mengecup pelan bibir Rukia.

Pipi Rukia terlihat memerah. "aku tahu ini tidak romantis, tapi berkencanlah denganku."

Rukia tertawa.

"Aku tahu kau ini laki-laki tidak romantis," ia merasakan Rukia mengalungkan tangan di lehernya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat. "tapi apa aku bisa menolaknya Ichigo?"

.

.

.

End.

 **A/N :**

Sebenarnya aku sempet gak mau publish ini, ragu banget, setiap kali ngoreksi ngerasa ada yang kurang di sana-sini, dan feelnya kurang dapet banget. Ini adalah projek ke-2, cerita ini bakalan di buat dalam 2 versi, satu Rukia dan satunya lagi Ichigo, versi Rukia di upload 2 minggu setelah fic ini di upload, dan seperti projek pertama, bagian Rukia adalah sebagai pelengkap cerita. Aku harap kalian nikmatin ceritanya, dan aku mau berterima kasih yang udah mau sempetin baca noteku ini, jumpa 2 minggu lagi yaaa...


End file.
